AAP-archief 1456 (Holland)
Dit is het archief van het Nederlandstalige AAP van het jaar 1456 van Holland. Indien er (*) in de titel staat betekend dit dat het bericht geschreven is door een redacteur en niet automatisch gegenereert werd (zoals in geval van stemmingen en verkiezingen). Januari 11 januari - Nogwa is verkozen tot burgemeester van Haarlem HAARLEM (AAP) - Nogwa is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Hij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. '' *''1. Nogwa : 54.3% *''2. Raldar : 25.7% *''3. Daphne : 20%'' 13 januari - Sikkie is verkozen tot burgemeester van Heusden HEUSDEN (AAP) - Sikkie is tot burgemeester verkozen van Heusden. Hij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. '' *''1. Sikkie : 70% '' *''2. Snampook : 30% 17 januari - Appel is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden LEIDEN (AAP) - Appel is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Hij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Appel : 51.8% '' *''2. Hademar : 16.4% '' *''3. Darkreaper : 14.5% '' *''4. Louwrens : 7.3% '' *''5. Yoeri : 5.5% '' *''6. Manstaat : 1.8% '' *''7. Bacterie : 0.9% '' *''8. Rudger : 0.9% '' *''9. Henkie : 0.9%'' 23 januari - Laralaika is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht UTRECHT (AAP) - Laralaika is tot burgemeester verkozen van Utrecht. Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''Geen gegevens.'' 25 januari - Dolina is verkozen tot burgemeester van Rotterdam ROTTERDAM (AAP) - Dolina is tot burgemeester verkozen van Rotterdam. Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Dolina : 68.9%'' *''2. Pinda : 15.2%'' *''3. Harrybarry : 13.9%'' *''4. Juandondiego : 2%'' Februari 22 februari - Laralaika is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht UTRECHT (AAP) - Laralaika is tot burgemeester verkozen van Utrecht. Hij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''Geen gegevens.'' 22 februari - Opstand te Haarlem! Galatorn heeft de macht overgenomen HAARLEM (AAP) - Opstand te Haarlem! Galatorn heeft de macht overgenomen. Maart 4 maart - Galatorn is verkozen tot burgemeester van Haarlem HAARLEM (AAP) - Galatorn is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Galatorn : 71.9%'' *''2. Lekkerdingetje : 28.1%'' 10 maart - Excellentie Sjnoel de Gilraen benoemd tot Bisschop van Utrecht (*) UTRECHT (AAP) - Vandaag is Monseigneur Sjnoel de Gilraen, graaf van Gouda en HochMeister van de Teutoonse Orde benoemd tot Bisschop van het Bisdom Utrecht, hij vervangt Monseigneur DragothAr Ooms die wegens tijdgebrek, de taak aan Sjnoel overliet. Normaal gezien blijft DragothAr de Aartsbisschop van Keulen en heeft dus de grootste religieuze macht in Holland. Sjnoel voor de AAP. 10 maart - Verjaardag van het Graafschap Holland (*) 'S GRAVENHAGE (AAP) - Het volk van Holland nadert de dag waarop het Graafschap één jaar zal bestaan. De Hollandse maatschappij heeft al, na zo'n korte periode, een rijke geschiedenis en enkele verschillende bewinden achter de rug. Verkerend in een moeilijke positie tegenover de rest van de wereld, wegens de taalbarrière, staat zij nu toch stevig op haar nog jonge benen. Het beloven tevens feestelijke dagen te worden, het Feestcomité van Holland organiseert grootse evenementen om de eerste verjaardag, een mijlpaal, van het Graafschap Holland te vieren. De Teutoonse Orde heeft tevens aangegeven dat zij enkele festiviteiten zal verzekeren. Tijd voor Holland is gekomen om te feesten! Sjnoel voor de AAP. 13 maart - Sikkie is verkozen tot burgemeester van Heusden HEUSDEN (AAP) - Sikkie is tot burgemeester verkozen van Heusden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Sikkie : 70.2%'' *''2. Elime : 29.8%'' 16 maart - Zwarte dood in Delft (*) 'S GRAVENHAGE (AAP) - Berichten hebben de hoofdstad bereikt dat in de stad Delft de zwarte dood is uitgebroken. De zwarte dood, in het oosten beter bekend als de pest, is een vloek die door God wordt uitgesproken over afvalligen. De Graaf van Holland heeft subiet gereageerd door de grenzen en de stadspoorten te sluiten. Niemand komt meer het Graafschap in of uit, behalve noodzakelijke hulpkaravanen die een uitzonderingsbrief met het zegel van het Graafschap bij zich dragen. Hoe lang deze vloek zal voortduren en hoevelen hierdoor geraakt zullen worden is nog onduidelijk. JuliusV voor het AAP 17 maart - Tran is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden LEIDEN (AAP) - Tran is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Tran : 82.7%'' *''2. Vanir : 12.5%'' *''3. Bertjuh : 4.8%'' 19 maart - Opstand te Haarlem! Lisaatje heeft de macht overgenomen HAARLEM (AAP) - Opstand te Haarlem! Lisaatje heeft de macht overgenomen. 22 maart - Opstand te Haarlem! Galatorn heeft de macht overgenomen HAARLEM (AAP) - Opstand te Haarlem! Galatorn heeft de macht overgenomen. 23 maart - Jrkboy is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht UTRECHT (AAP) - Jrkboy is tot burgemeester verkozen van Utrecht. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Jrkboy : 52.2%'' *''2. Fleury : 47.8%'' 25 maart - Coencatan is verkozen tot burgemeester van Rotterdam ROTTERDAM (AAP) - Coencatan is tot burgemeester verkozen van Rotterdam. Hij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Coencatan : 85.2%'' *''2. Nijsten : 14.8%'' 27 maart - Estoria_merai is verkozen tot burgemeester van Haarlem HAARLEM (AAP) - Estoria_merai is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Hij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Estoria_merai : 90.5%'' *''2. Rectoir : 9.5%'' April 8 april - Aanzien van Holland vergroot (*) 'S GRAVENHAGE (AAP) - Het aanzien (prestige) van Holland ten opzichte van andere provinciën is de afgelopen week vergroot. Vele provinciën kijken op naar de grootse feesten die in Holland worden gegeven. Het aanzien van Holland en een aantal andere provinciën: **** Holland **** Artois ***½ Cornwall *** Vlaanderen **½ Normandië **½ Sussex Julius voor het AAP 8 april - Graafschappelijke loterij een feit (*) 'S GRAVENHAGE (AAP) - De Graafschappelijke Raad heeft gister aangekondigd dat het charter van de Graafschappelijke Loterij is goedgekeurd. Er zijn twee verschillende loten te koop, loten voor residenten en burgers zonder ambacht (lvl 0 & lvl 1) en loten voor burgers met een ambacht en erudiete burgers (lvl 2 & lvl 3). De prijs van de loten zijn respectievelijk 5 florijnen en 10 florijnen. Om gokverslaving te voorkomen mag men per persoon niet meer dan 5 loten kopen. Alle gekochte loten worden voorzien van de naam van de koper. De loten gaan per groep in een hoed die gedurende 10 seconde wordt geschud. Vervolgens wordt er een lot uit de hoed gehaald; de naam van de persoon op het getrokken lot is de winnaar en ontvangt het van te voren bekend gemaakte prijzengeld. JuliusV voor AAP 9 april - Aanzien wederom vergroot (*) 'S GRAVENHAGE (AAP) - De afgelopen week heeft men enquêtes verspreid onder de inwoners van het Graafschap Holland. Deze enquête heeft als doel gehad de tevredenheid van het volk te peilen. Dergelijke steekproeven zullen in het vervolg vaker voorkomen en hebben een belangrijke invloed op het aanzien (prestige) van het Graafschap. Vragen die aan de orde kunnen worden gesteld zijn: *''Het economische en fiscale beleid dat door uw Graafschap/Hertogdom wordt geleid, is goed.'' *''Het veiligheids- en rechtvaardigheidsbeleid dat door uw Graafschap/Hertogdom worden geleid, is goed.'' *''Het beleid betreffende diplomatie en de defensie van uw Graafschap/Hertogdom zijn goed.'' *''U voelt zich goed geïntegreerd in uw Graafschap/Hertogdom.'' *''U bent van mening dat de vertegenwoordigers van uw Graafschap/Hertogdom u aan de stroom van de situatie in de provincie, en de naburige provincies houden.'' Voor iedere enquête gelden vier antwoordmogelijkheden. Van "Helemaal mee eens" tot "Helemaal mee oneens". De steekproef die gedurende de laatste negen dagen is gehouden heeft geleid tot het verhogen van het aanzien van Holland ten aanzien van de andere Graafschappen. In vergelijking met andere Graafschappen is het Hollandse volk dus erg tevreden over het bestuur van het Graafschap op de onderzochte vlakken. Ter vergelijking het nieuwe aanzien van Holland en een aantal andere Graafschappen: ****½ Holland ****½ Artois **** Cornwall ***½ Sussex *** Vlaanderen **½ Normandië Hiermee heeft het Graafschap Holland het hoogste aanzien van het Heilige Roomse Rijk (Sacrum Romanorum Imperium Nationis Germanicæ). JuliusV voor AAP 10 april - Voorbereidingen Soule bijna compleet (*) HAARLEM (AAP) - Het Feestcomité van Holland heeft via een persbericht laten weten dat er spoedig een Soule-kampioenschap gehouden kan worden. Er zullen twee teams gaan strijden. De beide teams zijn samengesteld met respectievelijk de Hollanders uit het Noorden (Haarlem, Leiden en Rotterdam-Noord) en de Hollanders uit het Zuiden (Rotterdam-Zuid, Utrecht en Heusden). De organisatie wacht slechts nog op de aanmelding van zeven leden in totaal, vier voor team Noord en drie voor kamp Zuid. De Soule wedstrijden worden in de Franstalige delen van de wereld regelmatig gespeeld, maar zijn in Holland nog relatief onbekend. Als het de organisatie van het Feestcomité lukt om de twee teams voltallig te krijgen, dan zou dit de allereerste Soule wedstrijd op Hollandse bodem zijn. JuliusV voor AAP 12 april - Verkiezingen naderen (*) 'S GRAVENHAGE (AAP) - Het termijn van de vijfde Graaf van Holland is bijna ten einde. Met nog tien dagen te gaan nadert het moment dat het Hollandse volk wederom haar stem mag uitbrengen voor één van de verkiesbare partijen. Momenteel hebben twee partijen een volledige kieslijst ingediend, De Hollandse Roos (DHR) en De Leeuw (DL). Het Hollands Belang (HoBe) is ook van plan mee te doen, maar mist op dit moment in ieder geval nog twee mensen op de lijst en 124 florijnen aan donaties. Het Hollands Belang heeft op het stadsplein van Den Haag reeds een oproep gedaan voor nieuwe leden in de hoop nog op tijd de lijst op orde te krijgen en als derde partij mee te kunnen strijden om zetels in de Raad. Gisteravond om zeven over half tien kondigde Thopen d'Ursel (lijsttrekker DL) het partijprogramma van De Leeuw aan. Dit is het eerste bekendgemaakte programma. De Heer Xyphow Connor (nr. 12 DHR) heeft hierop geantwoord dat het programma van De Hollandse Roos vanavond gepubliceerd zal worden. Wanneer Het Hollands Belang met haar programma zal komen is op dit moment nog niet duidelijk. JuliusV voor AAP 12 april - Armanda is verkozen tot burgemeester van Heusden HEUSDEN (AAP) - Armanda is tot burgemeester verkozen van Heusden. Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Armanda : 70.6%'' *''2. Akisa : 22.5%'' *''3. Timpani : 6.9%'' 16 april - Indy is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden LEIDEN (AAP) - Indy is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Indy : 86.2%'' *''2. Hademar : 13.8%'' *''3. Markie006* : 0%'' 21 april - Verkiezingen voor de raad van Graafschap Holland : DL op kop, maar zonder meerderheid 'S GRAVENHAGE (AAP) - De lijst De Leeuw is op kop geëindigd bij de verkiezingen voor de raad van Graafschap Holland, maar zonder een meerderheid te behalen. Ze zal dus een coalitieregering moeten opzetten. Resultaat van de stemming: *''1. "De Leeuw" (DL): 48.4%'' *''2. "De Hollandse Roos" (DHR): 42.4%'' *''3. "Hollands Belang" (HoBe): 9.2%'' De verdelingen van de zetels na de verkiezingen hebben geleid tot een herverdeling van de posities in de raad: *''1: Thopen (DL)'' *''2: Tristanvanqueour (DL)'' *''3: Intelex (DL)'' *''4: Chris_von_Antwerp (DL)'' *''5: Dolina (DL)'' *''6: Raldar (DHR)'' *''7: Louwrens (DHR)'' *''8: Onpc (DHR)'' *''9: Jespy (DHR)'' *''10: Desfen (DHR)'' *''11: Kwepe (HoBe)'' *''12: Konentje (DL)'' De leden van de raad moeten binnen de twee dagen een gouverneur erkennen. De gouverneur zal dan trouw moeten zweren aan de keizer van het Sacrum Romanorum Imperium Nationis Germanicae en de belangrijkste functies verdelen binnen de raad. 22 april - Nikki.nikita is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht UTRECHT (AAP) - Nikki.nikita is tot burgemeester verkozen van Utrecht. Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''Nikki.nikita: 87.5%'' *''Benno28: 12.5%'' 24 april - Thezeux is verkozen tot burgemeester van Rotterdam ROTTERDAM (AAP) - Thezeux is tot burgemeester verkozen van Rotterdam. Hij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Thezeux : 85.6%'' *''2. Timeticker : 14.4%'' 26 april - Estoria_merai is verkozen tot burgemeester van Haarlem HAARLEM (AAP) - Estoria_merai is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Hij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Estoria_merai : 71.4%'' *''2. Lekkerdingetje : 28.6%'' Mei 12 mei - Armanda is verkozen tot burgemeester van Heusden HEUSDEN (AAP) - Armanda is tot burgemeester verkozen van Heusden. Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Armanda : 91.3%'' *''2. Markrun112 : 8.7%'' 14 mei - Bedevaart vanuit Bourges naar Heusden gepland (*) BOURGES (AAP) - Vandaag is ons ten oren gekomen dat de clerici uit de Metropolitaanse Provincie van Bourges hebben besloten een tweede bedevaart te organiseren. Het vertrek zal de eerste Juni 1456 zijn vanuit de stad Bourges in het Hertogdom van Berry, net als de eerste bedevaart. Maar dit keer zal de eindbestemming in de stad Heusden zijn, een stad in het Graafschap Holland. Een halte zal verwacht zijn in de Abdij van Tastevin in het Graafschap van Artois. Deze bedevaart is op aanvraag van de rector van het Graafschap Holland, Angellina Edler van den Kasteele, die deze actie wil organiseren om de theologische lessen te bevorderen, en zo de kennis in dit domein te vergroten. Alle informatie is te vinden in het Aartsbisdom Bourges: inschrijvingen, reis condities, route, etc... Hoofdzakelijk vertaald werk van MrGroar door Sjnoel, voor het AAP. 16 mei - Indy is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden LEIDEN (AAP) - Indy is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Indy : 84.3%'' *''2. Lady007 : 15.7%'' 19 mei - Kroning van de Graaf van Holland een feit (*) 'S GRAVENHAEGE (AAP) - Heden is de kroning van de Graaf van Holland een feit! De nieuwe Graaf van Holland, Zijne Graafschappelijke Gratie Intelex d'Ursel, is gekroond volgens de Aristotelische waarden tot de nieuwe Graaf Hollands. De Aartsbisschop in hoog eigen persoon was de leider van de ceremonie, Zijne Excellentie Monseigneur Sjnoel de Gilraen, tevens oud-Graaf van Holland, heeft besloten dat de Kerk nu zo ver gevorderd is, dat de kroningen zich zullen voordoen in elk van mandaat van elke Graaf. Velen zijn van verre gekomen, om deze bijzondere plechtigheid bij te wonen, weinig tumult was aanwezig, enkele herrieschoppers zijn weggestuurd door de Graafschappelijke Garde die alomaanwezig was, aangezien een goede veiligheid van essentieel belang is met dit soort evenementen. De Graaf zal dus nu, voor de tijd die hem rest als Graaf, regeren als Aristotelische Graaf, over het Graafschap Holland. Voor het AAP, Sjnoel. 22 mei - Thebestofan is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht LEIDEN (AAP) -Thebestofan is tot burgemeester verkozen van Utrecht. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Thebestofan : 64.2%'' *''2. Nikki.nikita : 31.1%'' *''3. Dico : 4.7%'' 24 mei - Omenio is verkozen tot burgemeester van Rotterdam ROTTERDAM (AAP) - Omenio is tot burgemeester verkozen van Rotterdam. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Omenio : 59%'' *''2. Pinda : 41%'' 26 mei - Estoria_merai is verkozen tot burgemeester van Haarlem HAARLEM (AAP) - Estoria_merai is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Estoria_merai : 100%'' Juni 11 juni - Elchan is verkozen tot burgemeester van Heusden HEUSDEN (AAP) - Elchan is tot burgemeester verkozen van Heusden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Elchan : 83.7%'' *''2. Roeland : 8.7%'' *''3. Lol258 : 6.5%'' *''4. Asus0101 : 1.1%'' 15 juni - Verkiezingen in Leiden: Urdd op kop na de eerste ronde LEIDEN (AAP) - Urdd is als eerste geëindigd bij de eerste ronde van de burgemeesterverkiezing. *''1. Urdd : 35.1%'' *''2. Ramshield : 28.2%'' *''3. Darkreaper : 18.3%'' *''4. Lady007 : 12.2%'' *''5. Lange_jan : 3.1%'' *''6. Manstaat : 2.3%'' *''7. Lizz! : 0.8%'' 17 juni - Ramshield is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden LEIDEN (AAP) - Ramshield is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Ramshield : 57.8%'' *''2. Urdd : 42.2%'' 20 juni - Verkiezingen voor de raad van Graafschap Holland: U.M. op kop, maar zonder meerderheid 'S GRAVENHAGE (AAP) - De lijst Ultra Montanus is op kop geëindigd bij de verkiezingen voor de raad van Graafschap Holland, maar zonder een meerderheid te behalen. Ze zal dus een coalitieregering moeten opzetten. esultaat van de stemming: *''1. "Ultra Montanus" (U.M.): 31.8%'' *''2. "De Volks Partij" (DVP): 25.9%'' *''3. "De Leeuw" (DL): 24.1%'' *''4. "De Hollandse Roos" (DHR): 12.1%'' *''5. "Het Hollands Overleg" (HHO): 6.1%'' De verdelingen van de zetels na de verkiezingen hebben geleid tot een herverdeling van de posities in de raad: *''1: Karanda (U.M.)'' *''2: Nadiakie (U.M.)'' *''3: Estoria_merai (U.M.)'' *''4: Devian (DVP)'' *''5: Dolina (DVP)'' *''6: Craghack2004 (DVP)'' *''7: Tristanvanqueour (DL)'' *''8: Hademar (DL)'' *''9: Sirrobert (DHR)'' *''10: Jrkboy (DL)'' *''11: Pahlavi (U.M.)'' *''12: Pinda (HHO)'' De leden van de raad moeten binnen de twee dagen een gouverneur erkennen. De gouverneur zal dan trouw moeten zweren aan de keizer van het Sacrum Romanorum Imperium Nationis Germanicae en de belangrijkste functies verdelen binnen de raad. 21 juni - Laralaika is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht UTRECHT (AAP) - Laralaika is tot burgemeester verkozen van Utrecht. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Laralaika : 100%'' 23 juni - Omenio is verkozen tot burgemeester van Rotterdam ROTTERDAM (AAP) - Omenio is tot burgemeester verkozen van Rotterdam. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Omenio : 74.4%'' *''2. Powergirlll : 17.6%'' *''3. Teuns : 5.6%'' *''4. Miss.fox : 2.4%'' 25 juni - Verkiezingen in Haarlem: Asmachnik op kop na de eerste ronde HAARLEM (AAP) - Asmachnik is als eerste geëindigd bij de eerste ronde van de burgemeesterverkiezing. *''1. Asmachnik : 41.3%'' *''2. Lekkerdingetje : 22.2%'' *''3. Giantsquad : 19%'' *''4. Floris1 : 11.1%'' *''5. Zotzilla : 6.3%'' 27 juni - Asmachnik is verkozen tot burgemeester van Haarlem HAARLEM (AAP) - Asmachnik is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Asmachnik : 75.7%'' *''2. Lekkerdingetje : 24.3%'' Juli 3 juli - Benoemingen van twee Roomse kardinalen (*) ROME (AAP) - Zaterdag 28 juni 1456 werden twee benoemingen van Roomse Kardinalen bekend gemaakt op het Plein van Aristoteles. De aartsdeken van Rome tekende en kondigde de documenten aan later op de avond. Het College der Kardinalen van de Roomse benoemde ad perpetuam rei memoriam: ''- Zijne Eminentie Anguillerusee tot de functie van kardinaal-grootinquisiteur aan het hoofd van de Congregatie van de Heilige Inquisitie. '' ''- Hare Eminentie Ingeburge tot de functie van kardinaal-maarschalk aan het hoofd van de Congregatie van de Heilige Legers.'' Ghislenus voor het AAP 3 juli - Nieuws over de pelgrimage in Holland (*) UTRECHT (AAP) - Vertrokken te Bourges, hoofdstad van het hertogdom Berry (duché du Berry), op de eerste juni van 1456, hielden de pelgrims voor het eerst halt te Sémur, een een stad waar een ceremonie ter ere van de heilige Bynarr werd gevierd door Zijne Eminentie MrGroar en verscheidene andere prekers. Een tweede stop werd gehouden in Compiègne, waar de prekers weer hun stem gebruikten ter meerdere eer en glorie Gods. Vervolgens stond er een bezoek aan de abdij van Tastevin in het graafschap Artesië (comté d'Artois) gepland, gedurende deze dag bezochten de pelgrims de bierbrouwerij en de velden met hop. Kardinaal MrGroar nam zelfs deel aan de bereiding van de granen. Tastevin was ook het punt waar monseigneur Gedeon en zijn wacht, Garret, de pelgrimage verlieten. Een laatste halte werd gehouden in Tournai, gelegen in het graafschap Vlaanderen (comté de Flanders). Hier werd een speciale preek gehouden, opgedragen aan wijlen vader Jeandalf, eminente priester van de Rooms-Aristotelische Kerk. De stoet pelgrims van Bourges arriveerde in Heusden, de grensstad van het graafschap Holland, op zondag 22 juni 1456 in de vroege ochtend. Bestaande uit de twee kardinalen Zijne Eminentie MrGroar, metropoliet aartsbisschop van Bourges en Zijne Eminentie Maisse Arsouye, suffragaan aartsbisschop van Cambrai en verscheidene andere hoogwaardigheidsbekleders van de Rooms-Aristotelische Kerk, waaronder; monseigneur Neocor, vader Caligula en de theoloog Golgol. De groep pelgrims werd zeer hartelijk ontvangen door de autochtone bevolking en hun religieuze leiders en notabelen. Eenmaal uitgenodigd door de rector van de universiteit van Holland, baron Angelus Solon van den Kasteele (Angellina), begonnen de vijf erudieten hun lessen theologie voor te bereiden. De lessen begonnen op woensdag 25 juni. De tweede week sinds het beginnen van de lessen begint met de vijfde les, de geschiedenis en werking van de Roomse Kerk. Binnenkort zullen de volgende onderwerpen aan bod komen: twee lessen ontologie, de wetenschap van het zijn, en twee andere over een Zevende Ding. Het zijn in totaal zesendertig lessen die gegeven worden tot aan het einde van het speciale seminarie dat eindigt op donderdag 31 juli, tenminste als er geen vertraging is. De professoren wisselen elkaar elke dag af in de universiteit, sommigen spenderen hun vrije tijd aan het volgen van lessen van elkaar terwijl anderen werken voor de lokale bevolking. De twee kardinalen MrGroar en Maisse Arsouye hebben als bestemming de stad Leiden, liggende in het bisdom Utrecht. Te Leiden zal ook een feestelijke en religieuze ontmoeting gehouden worden voor de pelgrims, georganiseerd door de leden van de Nederlandse afdeling van de Teutoonse Orde, waarvan MrGroar tevens Groot-prior is. Vertaald door Ghislenus voor het AAP 3 juni - Slag om Labrit (*) LABRIT (AAP) - Deze dertigste dag van de maand juli 1456, is de stad Labrit te Gascogne in handen gevallen van het leger « Zoko ad Eternam ». De groep huurlingen zonder wet wordt geleid door de kapiteinen Ellias, Birelli en Eikork. Deze laatst is bedlegerig sinds hij ernstig gewond raakt te Mimizan. In het lange gevecht zijn de slachtoffers, boeren en hoge edelen, ontelbaar. Tussen de doden telde men ook de aartsbisschop van Bordeaux, Childebert. De hertog van Gascogne, Ursin, werd ook verwond tijdens het gevecht. Deze vroeg officieël de steun van Poitou, deze hebben een compagnie op een dagreis ten noorden van Labrit. De problemen en onveiligheid houden reeds langs vast in dit deel van het Koninkrijk Frankrijk. De mijnen zijn niet meer onderhouden en sommigen zijn ingestort. De leger van Gascogne van Estabalou trekt richting Dax en bereid zich daar voor op een beleg. Hertog Ursin is de onderhandelingen begonnen met het graafschap Béarn (comté de Béarn). Vertaald door Ghislenus, geschreven door Coucou Desbois voor het AAP 3 juni - Vakantie in Holland (*) 'S GRAVENHAGE (AAP) - De vakantiesfeer heeft Holland duidelijk gegrepen. Vele burgers trekken in de maanden juli en augustus er enkele dagen op uit, voornamelijk naar het zuiden om daar op adem te komen of om te bezinnen. Boeren en edelen, iedereen neemt een welverdiende pauze. Zelfs enkele van de raadsleden van de Raad nemen enkele dagen vakantie. Gravin Karanda de Ligne de Mérode verklaarde het volgende: ''- Sergeant Jojo wordt van 5 tot 6 juli vervangen door kanselier Hademar.'' ''- Baljuw Nadiakie de Mérode, gravin van Egmont, zal van 4 juli tot 11 juli vervangen worden door Elisabeth "Pahlavi" de Ligne, haar dochter.'' ''- Kapitein Jrkboy d'Ursel wordt van 3 tot 12 juli vervangen door de Generale Staf van het Hollandse Leger.'' ''- Gravin Karanda de Ligne de Mérode wordt van 13 tot 18 juli vervangen door Dolina, die in die periode regentes van Holland zal zijn.'' Gravin Karanda vermeldde tot slot: « Het ontslag van Crag Hack brengt mogelijk nog extra maatregelen met zich mee dit zal met zijn opvolger Asherah worden besproken en nog aan het volk worden aangekondigd. » Ghislenus voor het AAP 4 juli - Daling bevolkingsaantal (*) 'S GRAVENHAGE (AAP) - Dalingen van het bevolkingsaantal, het is overal in het land voelbaar. In de Duitse provinciën werden statistieken bijgehouden van één maand. Hier kunt u de uitslag lezen Duitstalige inwoners - (3.6.1456) - 19502 - (3.7.1456) - 16092 (+/-) : -3410 Ook in Holland is deze daling merkbaar. Waar Holland vroeger steeds enkele honderden inwoners boven de kaap van 2000 inwoners had is dit sinds enkele dagen minder de 2000 inwoners geworden. Graaf Ghislenus de Ligne is sinds enkele weken, met behulp van enkele andere Hollanders, bezig met het bijhouden van statistieken over de Hollandse populatie. De graaf van Egmont verklaarde het volgende: « Ik zal niet ontkennen dat er een daling plaatsvindt, maar wij zijn er van overtuigd dat deze spoedig zal stagneren. In onze statistieken hebben we reeds gemerkt dat er op bepaalde periodes altijd een korte, maar soms ook krachtige, daling is. ». De statistieken zullen volgens de archivarissen binnenkort openbaar gemaakt worden. Ghislenus voor het AAP 4 juli - Engelse prins gewond gevonden (*) STAFFORD (AAP) - Zijne Koninklijke Hoogheid prins Algernon Uain O'Rourke de Hanley werd in Shrewsbury gevonden door leden van de Wacht van Stafford (the Stafford Guiard). De prins was gewond en buiten bewustzijn toen hij gevonden werd. Hij kreeg onmiddellijk medische verzorging na zijn ontdekking. De oorzaak van de vreemde aankomst van de prins moet nog vastgesteld worden. Wel staat vast dat hij geen geld bij zich droeg op het moment dat hij gevonden was. Het onderzoeksteam van de Wacht van Sfafford vermoed dat het hoogstwaarschijnlijk om een overval ging. De onderzoekers hopen meer informatie te krijgen zodra de prins in de mogelijkheid verkeerd met hen de spreken. Vertaald door Ghislenus de Ligne, geschreven door Orannis voor het AAP 4 juli - Vlaamse feesten (*) BRUGGE (AAP) - Het graafschappelijke feestcomité van Vlaanderen organiseerde op de eerste en tweede juli van 1456 een Vlaams oogstfeest. Op het programma van de festiviteiten voor de eerste dag van de feesten, op 1 juni 1456, stonden: :''- Een wedstrijd strobalen werpen: elke Vlaming kon deelnemen.'' :''- Een wedstrijd meel maken: elke Vlaamse molenaar kon deelnemen. De molenaar met het fijnste meel kreeg een prijs, de « Gouden Aar van het Oogstfeest 1456 ».'' :''- Een strosculptuurwedstrijd: wederom een wedstrijd voor alle Vlamingen. De winnaar kreeg de « Gouden Strobaal van het Oogstfeest 1456 ».'' Op de tweede dag van de feesten, de tweede juli, stelden de organisatoren het volgende voor: :''- Een broodbakkerswedstrijd: elke Vlaamse bakker kon deelnemen. Elke bakker kon zijn mooiste baksel tonen aan de jury. Het mooiste bezorgde de bakker ervan het « Gouden Baksel van het Oogstfeest 1456 ».'' :''- Een gierstsculptuurwedstrijd: alleen toegankelijk voor giersttelers. Het mooiste gierstsculptuur werd beloond met de « Gouden Gierstkorrel van het Oogstfeest 1456 ».'' :''- Een poëziewedstrijd met als thema de oogst: elke Vlaming met ritme en talent kon meedoen. De winnaar mocht de « Gouden Pluim van het Oogstfeest 1456 » ontvangen.'' De jury bestond steeds uit minstens drie leden van het graafschappelijke feestcomité van Vlaanderen. De festiviteiten werden afgesloten met een grootst banket, waar diverse streekproducten te vinden waren. De organisatoren zorgden voor bier in overvloed. Vertaald door Ghislenus de Ligne en geschreven door Madeline de Valendreuse voor het AAP 4 juli - Nieuwe Grootofficieren van de Franse Kroon (*) PARIJS (AAP) - De Grootmeesteres van Frankrijk, prinses Armoria de Mortain, tevens adoptiemoeder van de eerste graaf van Holland, Jeanjacob de Gilraen, kondigde de benoemingen van de Grootofficieren van de Kroon aan. Monseigneur Gedeon de la Motte Josserand werd benoemd tot Groot-aalmoezenier van Frankrijk ter opvolging van monseigneur Olaf de Langres. Burggravin Marie-Alice Alterec werd benoemd tot Eerst Staatssecretaresse. Zij volgt burggravin Pisan d'Harcourt op. De heer Enguerrand de Lazare werd benoemd tot maarschalk van Frankrijk. Hij volgt baron Rhân de Crocy op. Hier een actuele lijst van Grootofficieren van de Kroon: :''- Grootmeesters van Frankrijk: Armoria de Mortain'' :''- Grootkamerheer van Frankrijk: Numalane de Massigny'' :''- Groot-schildknaap van Frankrijk: Kirah du Breuil'' :''- Maarschalk van Frankrijk: Enguerrand de Lazare'' :''- Groot-provoost van Frankrijk: Sebbe de Valrose '' :''- Onderintendant van Financiën: Gaëlik de Plantagenêt'' :''- Groot-aalmoezenier van Frankrijk: Gedeon de la Motte Josserand'' :''- Wapenmaarschalk van Frankrijk: Morgwen de La Louveterie'' :''- Kanselier van Frankrijk: Belgian Fenouillet'' :''- Eerste staatssecretaresse van Frankrijk: Marie-Alice Alterac'' Vertaald door Ghislenus en geschreven door Gedeon voor het AAP 6 juli - Staatsgreep in Artesië (*) ARRAS (AAP) - In de vroege ochtend van 4 juli 1456 bestormde een gewapende groep, onder leiding van Magdalena Karlsdotter Bonde, bijgenaamd Moi2212, het grafelijk kasteel van het graafschap Artesië (comté d'Artois). Ondanks de tegenstand van de verdedigers van het kasteel overwon de groep van Magdalena Karlsdotter Bonde. In de groep die het kasteel bestormde zijn ook twee raadsleden van de oude raad van Artesië herkent. De graaf van Artesië is gevlucht en schuilt in een geheim onderkomen waar hij het volk oproept de verraders van het graafschap uit het kasteel te verdrijven. De burgemeester van Arras, hoofdstad van het graafschap Artesië en stad waar het kasteel staat, deelde de mening van de graaf niet. Hij noemde de graaf incompetent en niet capabel om te heersen. Volgens hem kan dit het graafschap alleen maar ten goede komen. De meningen onder de bevolking van Artesië zijn verdeeld, sommige edelen weigeren trouw te zweren terwijl anderen gewoon hun dagelijkse bezigheden verder zetten. De illegitieme regentes deed na de overname een verklaring naar het volk toe. Ze zei dat ze, samen met haar medestanders, het beu was lijdzaam toe te zien hoe Artesië achteruit ging onder het huidige bewind. Het doel heiligt de middelen is een leuze die ze schijnbaar hoog in het vaandel draagt. De Kerk vaardigde dezelfde dag als de overname nog een decreet uit waarin bekend werd gemaakt dat de raadsleden van deze illegitieme raad geëxcommunciceerd werden wegens ketterij. Dit is de zwaarste straf van de Rooms-Aristotelische Kerk, hiermee wordt de persoon dood verklaard voor de Kerk. Hij of zij kan dus geen kerkelijke functie bekleden noch tot de Aristotelische gemeenschap behoren. In Artesië heerst reeds politieke instabilteit sinds de oorlogen met het graafschap Champagne, waarbij Champagne de steun kreeg van het Kroongebied (Domaine Royal) en Artesië het onderspit moest delven. Ook voor Holland kan deze staatsgreep problemen opleveren. Ambassadrice Aisline de L'Eau en kanselier Hademar van der Burght waren dichtbij een juridisch verdrag met Artesië. Of dit een concreet probleem is nog niet duidelijk. Ghislenus de Ligne voor het AAP 6 juli - Gevecht bij Lörrach (*) LÖRRACH (AAP) - Volgens anonieme bronnen van het AAP is er, aan het begin van de maand juli, een gevecht uitgebroken in het gebied rond Lörrach, stad in het markgraafschap Baden (Markgrafschaft von Baden), tussen het markgrafelijke Leger van Baden, met ondersteuning van een voorlopig onbekende ridderorde, en een roversbende onder leiding van Vrael56. Volgens deze bronnen is de aanval van de roversbende afgeslagen en is de leider, tesamen met vijf andere leden van de bende, gedood in de strijd. Vrael56 was doorgedrongen tot het hertogdom Steiermark (Herzogtum Steiermark) en had aldaar een nederzetting overvallen. Op zijn terugtocht naar Frankrijk hadden Vrael56 en zijn roversbende zich verder nog schuldig gemaakt aan een aantal andere zaken, waaronder plundering en beroving. Op 30 juni, in Bruck an der Mur, stad in het hertogdom Steiermark, heeft hij het stadhuis bestormd en berooft. Hierna is hij richting Lörrach getrokken, alwaar hij zijn einde zou vinden. Aangepast door Ghislenus de Ligne, vertaald door Nikolaj de Ligne von Rostov en geschreven door Kingotto voor het AAP 8 juli - Teutoonse ceremonie en verrassing voor de Nederlandse volgelingen (*) LEIDEN (AAP) - Na de aankomst van de pelgrims, geleid door de Kardinaal-Aartsbisschop MrGroar Von Valendras in het Graafschap Holland, is er een grote bijeenkomst van de Teutoonse Orde gaande in de Kerk van Leiden, Militair-Gelovige Orde van de Aristotelische Kerk, Orde die zeer bekend is in de regio. Een ceremonie zal worden gegeven in eer van de Nederlandse sectie van de Hollandse Teutoonse Orde en een verrassing is aangekondigd door de Roomse Curie voor alle Hollandse volgelingen. Iedereen is daarom van harte welkom. http://intlforum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=76974 McGroar, voor het AAP 11 juli - Elchan is verkozen tot burgemeester van Heusden HEUSDEN (AAP) - Elchan is tot burgemeester verkozen van Heusden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Elchan : 75.4%'' *''2. Appel : 24.6%'' 17 juli - Colonel is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden LEIDEN (AAP) - Colonel is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Colonel : 89.2%'' *''2. Jeroenvh_ : 10.8%'' 21 juli - Laralaika is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht UTRECHT (AAP) - Laralaika is tot burgemeester verkozen van Utrecht. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Laralaika : 74.1%'' *''2. Modred : 12.9%'' *''3. Djnenm : 8.2%'' *''4. Yack2 : 4.7%'' 23 juli - Pippa is verkozen tot burgemeester van Rotterdam ROTTERDAM (AAP) - Pippa is tot burgemeester verkozen van Rotterdam. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Pippa : 57%'' *''2. Pinda : 40.9%'' *''3. Vince_huisman : 2.2%'' 27 juli - Verkiezingen in Haarlem: Asmachnik op kop na de eerste ronde HAARLEM (AAP) - Asmachnik is als eerste geëindigd bij de eerste ronde van de burgemeesterverkiezing. *''1. Asmachnik : 46.7%'' *''2. Lekkerdingetje : 31.7%'' *''3. Mojan : 21.7%'' 29 juli - Asmachnik is verkozen tot burgemeester van Haarlem HAARLEM (AAP) - Asmachnik is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Asmachnik : 69.7%'' *''2. Lekkerdingetje : 30.3%'' Augustus 16 augustus - Colonel is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden LEIDEN (AAP) - Colonel is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Hij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''Colonel : 78.4% *''Ridderalexander : 21.6%'' 20 augustus - Laralaika is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht UTRECHT (AAP) - Laralaika is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''Geen gegevens.'' September 19 september - Colonel is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden LEIDEN (AAP) - Colonel is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. Colonel : 51.9% Kneusje87 : 18.9% Graafjojo : 16% Jempi64 : 6.6% Thieu92 : 3.8% Ridderalexander : 2.8% 19 september - Dude23 is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht ''UTRECHT (AAP) - Dude23 is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Hij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''Geen gegevens.'' Oktober 15 oktober - Colonel is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden LEIDEN (AAP) - Colonel is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Hij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''Colonel : 56.6%'' *''Appel : 43.4%'' 19 oktober - Aragandor is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht UTRECHT (AAP) - Aragandor is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Hij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''Geen gegevens.'' November 14 november - Colonel is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden LEIDEN (AAP) - Colonel is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Hij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Colonel : 72.3%'' *''2. Lady007 : 27.7%'' 21 november - Laralaika is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht UTRECHT (AAP) - Laralaika is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''Geen gegevens.'' December 20 december - Adoniis is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht UTRECHT (AAP) - Adoniis is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Hij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''Geen gegevens.'' Categorie:AAP